Pinocchio (character)
Pinocchio is a fictional character from the 1940 film of the same name. He is a living puppet who must prove himself worthy to become a real boy, with the help of Jiminy Cricket as his conscience. Walt Disney and his crew used a marionette model and child actor, Dickie Jones, (who voiced Pinocchio in the movie), to animate the character. Walt Disney's Pinocchio In the film, Pinocchio was introduced as a lifeless puppet. When it was time for bed, Geppetto caught sight of a wishing star and wished Pinocchio to become a real boy. Once Geppetto fell asleep, his home was visited by the Blue Fairy who gives Pinocchio life and Jiminy Cricket became his official conscience to tell him right from wrong. Geppetto discovers his puppet is alive and celebrates along with Figaro the Kitten and Cleo the Goldfish. Honest John and Gideon The next morning, Pinocchio is ready for school but is stopped by two villains, Honest John and his sidekick Gideon who trick him into working for Stromboli. They tell him being rich and famous is the only way to live. Pinocchio listens, believes and ends up following the wrong path. Jiminy tries to stop them, but is unsuccessful, so he chases after them. Stromboli Pinocchio has became the star of Stromboli's marionette show. Stromboli is paid beyond his wildest dreams for Pinocchio's magnificent performance. After the show, Pinocchio and Stromboli are dining and the man's true nature is revealed evil and rotten. He cages Pinocchio and threatens him to perform. Pinochio manages to escape with the help of Jiminy and the Blue Fairy. Pleasure Island During their trip home, Pinocchio and Jiminy are stopped once again by Honest John and Gideon. They tell Pinocchio he is sick and the only cure is a vacation on Pleasure Island. They take him to the Coachman, along with many other boys, including a brat named Lampwick, who Pinocchio calls his best friend. The Transformation Once the place is torn apart, everyone has vanished, except Lampwick and Pinocchio, who are playing pool. Once Jiminy confronts the two, he is so upset he storms out. Soon Jiminy discovers the plan; Pleasure Island has the power to transform bad boys into donkeys which the Coachman sells into slavery, and rushes back to get Pinocchio. Lampwick's transformation is complete but Pinocchio and Jiminy escape the Island. Unfortunately, Pinocchio has grown donkey ears and a tail. Terrible News From the Blue Fairy The two reach home but realize there is no one home. They sit and wait on the steps for everyone to return. Suddenly the Blue Fairy comes in the shape of a dove and gives the a letter which tells them Geppetto was eaten by Monstro the Whale. Under the Sea The pair start searching the ocean for Monstro with very little luck. When they ask sea creatures such as clams and seahorses, they swim and hide in fear at the mention of Monstro. Monstro Monstro awakens and begins an eating frenzy. Everything in his path was either devoured or destroyed including Pinocchio. Reunited Once Monstro was found Pinocchio was able to reunite with Gehpetto, Figaro and Cleo. Pinocchio soon thinks of a plan to escape Monstro by making him sneeze. The Chase/Death of Pinocchio Once Pinocchio is able to get Monstro to sneeze, the enraged animal chases after him and his father. The whale destroys the raft, sending Pinocchio and Geppetto into the unforgiving sea. After witnessing his father almost drowning, Pinocchio grabs him and swims to shore as quick as he can, but it is too late. Even before he gets there, Monstro slams into a rocky wall, creating a forty foot tidal wave. Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo and Jiminy survive. When Jiminy looks for Pinocchio, he makes a very depressing discovery. Pinocchio is lying face down in a large puddle, in which he has drowned. Revivel Once they were home the Blue Fairy transforms Pinocchio back and award Jiminy with a badge. And Pinocchio becomes a real boy. Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Pinocchio characters